The Immortals
The Immortals The Immortals are a group of humans that have known of the multiverse and multiverse travel for over 10,000 years. History The Prime Humans had colonized roughly three dozen worlds, and were on the cusp of terraforming technology by the time they discovered evidence of other worlds. This dicsovery came in the form of detecting Talion particles, which led them to discover that their universe was the prime universe, the universe from which all of the other universes had once branched from. Being in the Prime Universe granted the Immortals more knowledge about the multiverse than any other species in existence. But before the Immortals could develop technology which would allow them to travel between universes, they discovered evidence that other Immortals from another universe had already begun travelling through the multiverse. The Immortals created a device which would then force a traveller to arrive in their universe instead of their intended destination, so they could experiment on the traveller and examine what impact multiverse travel had on the body. What the Immortals discovered was shocking; these travellers were filled Talion particles, in massive concentrations never seen before. They discovered that these particles could make one extremely powerful if harnessed correctly, but could also kill them if there are too many particles in them. They then begin exploring the multiverse like their brethren, and begin experimenting on their fellow humans in other worlds. They find that every other human in the multiverse have small amounts of Talion particles in their bodies, unlike the Immortals which are void of them. They hypothesized that due to the unique properties of the Prime Universe, their people were protected from the particles, this was eventually corrected as they found that the act of Travelling itself opened their species across the multiverse to be exposed to Talion particles. Despite the fact that Humans across the multiverse were physically seperated by different universes, they were still intrinsically connected, and when one member of the species travels, it exposes the rest of it's multiverse kin to Talion particles. The Galion particles Further research discovered the existence of a sister particle, called the Galion particle. The Immortals first detected this particle in small amounts when the humans in a universe commited nuclear genocide on themselves, and detected again when a comet destroyed the humans in another. The Immortals discovered these particles were similar to Talion particles, and actually came from them. When large amounts of people die who have Talion particles inside them, the act of death changes the Talion particles into a Galion particle. A single human who hasnt traveled doesnt have enough Talion particles to produce a single Galion particle, but a planet or galaxy of humans that goes extinct with small amounts of Tallion particles would produce 1000 or more Galion particles. The Immortals discovered that the Gallion particle was a polar opposite of the Talion particle. The Talion particles were "active" in that they were almost an energy source that could gift individuals with enhanced abilities if harnessed properly, while also riddling them with cancer in high enough doses. The Galion particles on the other hand are "Passive", whereby they don't provide abilities, but instead they provide longevity to the individual who absorb them. The more Galion particles a person has within them, the longer they will live, until a point where they reach a concentration where they become "immortal" from the sheer amount of Galion particles within them. The Fountain of Youth The Immortals recognized this as an opportunity to become immortal and create an empire unlike any other. They then set a plan in motion which involves the invention of the "Fountain" a machine which tapped into the properties of the Prime Universe. They discovered that by accessing various qualities in the fabric of the prime universe, there was the potential to control the entirety of the multiverse. Only the most simple actions could be undertaken to manipulate the course of the multiverse, but the Exterminator allowed them to set in motion the gradual extinction of every Shiia in the multiverse, thereby allowing them to become immortal. Over the 500 thousand years, more 400,000 Prime humans became Immortal, which allowed them to ascend and become leaders of their people while growing their empire out across the stars. Further research into the multiverse and the Prime Universe gave rise to the idea of godhood. It was all well and good that the Immortals couldnt die, but according to their research, if enough Immortals existed in the Prime universe, they could utilize their collective Galion particles to create a new multiverse with the death of the old, a new big bang of sorts, with the Immortals as the gods of creation. They would be able to shape life, create, destroy, and rule everything. In order to make this happen they needed about half a million Immortals, and even if all humans arent wiped out through the exterminator, the creation event of a new universe would destroy the entire multiverse. The exterminator has slowly wiped out universe after universe, with the Korran's detecting this through the Omega AI, the computer they used to travel through the multiverse about 1000 years after the extinctions began. The Korrans knew they needed to act, and they sent the Travellers to stop the extinction events to give the Omega AI more time to find the Prime Universe and put an end to the extinctions. By our day and age, the Immortals have gotten close to achieving their goal of becoming gods, and the Omega AI is no closer to finding the prime universe. Category:Index Category:Pending ideas